Purity night
by angelinadelacour
Summary: Prequel à Highly Spiced Virginity. Drago doit se plier à une tradition familiale le ledemain de ses 16 ans pour enfin entrer dans le monde adulte...


**Auteur :** Angelina Delacour

**Titr****e :** Purity night

**Rating:** Hmmm…M (pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes)

**Notes :** Voici une surprise ! Je sais que je n'avance pas très vite Higly Spiced Virginity (--) donc je vous offre ceci qui est son prequel (ce passe avant l'histoire contrairement au sequel). On s'intéresse ainsi un peu au passé de Drago qui va expliquer un peu la suite de HSV.

Cependant si vous ne lisez pas HSV, vous pouvez prendre ce prequel comme une histoire indépendante car on n'y mentionne pas Harry. Si vous avez lu le chapitre 3 de HSV vous allez vite comprendre de quoi il s'agit ici . Ce prequel sera en deux parties car je veux connaître un peu vos impressions avant de mettre la suite.

Les mots en** gras** sont dans une autre langue que l'anglais (vous verrais bien qu'elle langue )

Bonne lecture à tous

**Purity night :** part one

Draco déglutit une fois de plus en regardant son reflet dans le miroir à pied de sa chambre. Il était superbe, comme d'habitude. Pourtant ce qu'il voyait lui tournait l'estomac au lieu de le réjouir. Il avait eu 16 ans la nuit dernière.

Une fête grandiose avait été donnée au manoir Malfoy. Tout le gratin de l'aristocratie sorcière anglaise avait été invité. Il avait été couvert de cadeaux et de compliments. Pour l'occasion il s'était bien habillé, mais ses habits n'étaient alors en rien semblables à celui qu'il portait ce soir. Son costume était blanc. De magnifiques broderies de fils d'or rendaient au tissu un effet de somptuosité sans pareil. Pourtant, Draco détestait cet habit et surtout sa couleur, pour tout ce qu'ils signifiaient.

L'aristocratie sorcière recelait de traditions ancestrales en tout genre et l'une d'elle s'appliquerait à Draco le soir même. Il était de coutume que les garçons des familles sorcières les plus anciennes perdent leur virginité au lendemain de leur seizième anniversaire. Ni avant, ni après. Et pas avec n'importe qui. L'homme, car il s'agissait bien d'un homme, devait être un membre éminent de l'aristocratie sorcière, venir d'un autre pays et ne pas connaître le jeune homme en question et vice versa. S'en suivait toute une foule de détails comme celle du costume du jeune garçon, le blanc symbolisant la pureté, l'innocence, en bref la virginité de ce dernier.

Il ne devait rester en tout qu'une centaine de familles dans le monde entier qui rassemblait encore les critères pour suivre cette ancienne tradition et la famille Malfoy en faisait partie. Cet acte signifiait l'entrée du jeune homme dans le monde adulte. Ne pas se plier à cette coutume était signe de déshonneur pour toute la famille, c'est pourquoi Draco avait été préparé à cette nuit depuis plusieurs mois. Il avait eu beau protester et pleurer, chose qu'il utilisait en tout _dernier_ recours, ses parents avaient été intransigeants. Ils avaient surveillé de près la vie intime de leur fils pour être sur qu'il ne commettrait aucun écart avant la date fatidique.

Étrangement, c'est son père qui avait été le plus compréhensif bien qu'on eût pu penser le contraire. Mais après réflexion, lui aussi avait dû se soumettre à cette tradition il y a de cela une vingtaine d'années. Il ne lui avait cependant pas raconté sa propre expérience, mais il avait essayait de le rassurer, à sa manière. Malgré toute cette préparation, Draco se sentait prit dans un piège qui se refermait doucement sur lui et auquel il ne pouvait pas échapper.

Comme le voulait la tradition, il avait dû faire une longue sieste pour se remettre de la soirée précédente et principalement pour « être en forme » pour ce qui l'attendait. Il avait ensuite passé deux heures dans la salle de bain à laver soigneusement chaque centimètre carré de sa peau avec différentes huiles que lui avait fait parvenir sa mère par le biais des elfes de maison. En retournant dans sa chambre, il avait trouvé le costume blanc étendu sur son lit. Il était composé d'une chemise ample blanche, d'une veste brodée et d'un pantalon assorti. Le tout couvert d'une grande cape bleu nuit somptueuse qui symbolisait, elle, le secret de la nuit où les amants allaient s'unir.

Mais ce qui avait fait rougir Draco jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux blonds, c'était le _minuscule _sous-vêtement de satin blanc brodé d'argent qui s'attachait sur les hanches à l'aide de deux malheureux cordons. Il avait cru mourir de honte lorsqu'il avait dû demander l'aide de son père pour le mettre et le désespoir s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'il avait aperçu le regard approbateur de son père dans le reflet du miroir.

Ce qui faisait peur à Drago n'était pas tant de perdre sa virginité, à son âge tous les garçons en rêvaient, mais plutôt de devoir la perdre avec un homme, qu'il ne connaissait pas de surcroît et qu'il s'imaginait être un vieux pervers qui se régalait de cette coutume pour assouvir des tendances louches. Laisser de vieilles mains ridées toucher son corps révulsait Draco au plus haut point. Car en plus d'être affreusement pudique, Draco détestait tout ce qui était lié à la laideur et la vieillesse en faisait partie.

Drago savait qu'il était beau et il avait toujours pensé qu'il réussirait sans peine à se dégoter des filles pour assouvir ses pulsions d'adolescent, et peut-être même qu'il en aurait trouvé une avec qui il aurait eu envie de rester. Il n'avait jamais été prévu dans sa petite vie soigneusement planifiée qu'il devrait se soumettre à qui que ce soit, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne connaissance de cette tradition stupide et dégradante.

C'était aussi une raison de plus qui faisait que Drago détestait cette coutume ; il se sentait humilié. Même s'il avait gardé son masque de jeune aristocrate bien élevé toute la soirée, Draco avait bien remarqué les œillades et les murmures en coin de la plupart des invités. Ils étaient tous au courant de ce qui l'attendait. Ils se réjouissaient tous en secret du tourment dans lequel il était plongé et certains d'entre eux avaient été jusqu'à faire des sous-entendus plus ou moins subtils pour le déstabiliser. Mais il avait tenu bon et avait répliqué habillement comme on le lui avait appris depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Dans le milieu de la haute aristocratie, manier le langage c'était manier le pouvoir et Drago avait toujours excellé dans ce domaine.

Des coups contre le battant de sa porte le sortirent de ses pensées tourmentées, le faisant sursauter.

- Maître Drago, vos parents vous attendent en bas. Il est l'heure.

- Dis-leur que j'arrive immédiatement.

Il entendit les petits pas de l'elfe de maison s'éloigner. C'était désormais ses battements de cœur qui résonnaient à ses tympans. Il jeta un dernier regard méprisant à son reflet avant d'enfiler la lourde cape bleu nuit et de rejoindre ses parents au pied de l'escalier principal. Il le descendit fièrement ne laissant aucunement paraître le trouble grandissant qui régnait en lui.

- Oh, Drago, ce costume te va à ravir, tu ressembles à un ange, s'exclama sa mère avec enthousiasme.

« Ange que vous envoyez en enfer » pensa amèrement le blond.

- Merci, Mère.

Il lui fit un baisemain puis se tourna vers son père qui posa une main sur son épaule :

- Je t'accompagne dehors.

Draco hocha la tête et se laissa conduire, sans un regard en arrière, la main de son père toujours sur son épaule. Le vent frais fouetta son visage. La nuit allait tomber dans quelques minutes.

Devant l'entrée du manoir se dressait un magnifique carrosse tiré par quatre licornes d'un blanc éclatant. Encore un animal hautement symbolique. Draco qui avait toujours admiré ces animaux, ne pouvait maintenant que les détester.

Il était de coutume que l'homme alla faire chercher chez ses parents le jeune homme dont il devait _s'occuper. _

«Comme si j'étais une putain de jeune mariée que l'on envoyait chez son mari ! » se révoltait le jeune blond.

Lucius le mena jusqu'à l'attelage et avant que son fils ne s'engouffre dans l'habitacle, il donna une dernière pression sur son épaule, préférant faire passer ses sentiments par les gestes que par la parole ; Lucius n'avait jamais été doué pour les paroles réconfortantes. Draco se tourna vers son père et hocha la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il avait le compris le message : « Je suis fier de toi, sois fort mon fils »

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux coins des yeux, Draco se précipita dans le carrosse et en referma la portière, signifiant ainsi qu'il était prêt à partir. Les licornes firent flotter leurs crinières élégantes et légères tandis qu'elles se mettaient en route. Elles longèrent le chemin qui menait à l'entrée du Manoir Malfoy mais n'atteignirent jamais le portail. Au détour des arbres, le cortège disparu comme par enchantement.

Draco pleurait maintenant sans bruit, les larmes roulant sur ses joues bien malgré lui. Il remarqua à peine que le carrosse avait prit la voie des airs, trop occupé à essayer de reprendre contenance. Il ne savait ni où il était attendu ni combien de temps allait durer son voyage. Au bout d'un moment, ses yeux se perdirent dans l'éclat argenté de la lune qui semblait le narguer dans un ciel qui brillait par son absence de nuages.

Draco poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Malgré ses dehors arrogants et parfois méprisants, le serpentard possédait un côté incontestablement romantique qu'il se gardait bien de dévoiler aux autres. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ce soir était d'un romantisme incomparable, digne d'un des romans du XVIIIe siècle qu'il appréciait tant, en cachette. Cette nuit aurait pu être parfaite, si elle ne renfermait pas un dessein aussi dramatique. Mais Draco Malfoy savait que rien n'était parfait dans la vie même s'il aimait à se faire passer pour un 'être de perfection' aux yeux des autres : un garçon beau, riche et sûr de lui. Cependant, dans la situation présente, il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour être quelqu'un d'autre, pour échapper à cette tradition stupide et démodée. Toute sa belle assurance avait volé en éclat. Il n'était plus maître de lui-même.

Il passa une main rageuse sur ses joues pour en effacer toutes traces de larmes et décida de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire et encore moins par un vieux dégoûtant. Il allait lui montrer que l'on n'utilise pas impunément un Malfoy comme un vulgaire objet sexuel.

Des lumières au loin attirèrent son regard. C'était la seule preuve de présence humaine dans ce coin de campagne isolé. Draco ne savait même pas s'il se trouvait toujours en Angleterre. Quelle importance de toute manière, le lieu ne changeait rien à la situation.

Il sentit le carrosse perdre de l'altitude et se diriger vers la source de lumière. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se posa sans à-coup sur une allée bordée d'arbres centenaires pour finir sa course devant un perron renaissance. Drago resta un moment figé devant la magnificence des sculptures qui s'alignaient le long de l'escalier de marbre blanc. La lune s'y reflétait, semblant lui montrer le chemin à suivre. Ne voyant personne pour l'accueillir, il sortit de la calèche, toujours hypnotisé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. A peine eût-il refermé la portière que licornes et carrosse s'évanouirent dans un nuage scintillant, le laissant seul devant son destin.

Arrivé devant la porte imposante de l'entrée, il hésita une seconde avant de frapper deux coups faibles contre le battant de bois. Pourtant elle s'ouvrit presque immédiatement et les craintes de Draco se trouvèrent confirmées.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un homme d'âge mûr qui le contemplait d'un air vaguement indifférent.

- B-Bonsoir, je suis Dr-

- Suivez-moi, on vous attend au salon, le coupa l'homme.

- Ah…bien, balbutia Draco en le suivant dans le hall d'entrée.

Alors que ce qui semblait être un majordome le débarrassait de sa cape sans un mot, les pensées de Drago défilaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Un grand sentiment de soulagement l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il s'était trompé sur l'identité du portier.

Il avait ensuite été impressionné de constater que les majordomes existaient vraiment. En Angleterre, les sorciers se servaient uniquement d'elfe de maison car aucun sorcier ne serait prêt à s'abaisser au rang de domestique et que les sorciers qui avaient besoin de personnel, des sangs purs en majorité, ne voulaient pour rien au monde avoir des moldus dans leur entourage.

Malgré l'angoisse qui l'étreignait alors que chaque pas le rapprochait inexorablement vers le salon où _il_ l'attendait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer le nombre impressionnant d'œuvre d'art qui défilait devant ses yeux. Le propriétaire des lieux avait un goût exquis en matière d'art, c'était déjà un bon point.

Malgré lui, Drago sentit l'angoisse monter en lui au fur et à mesure que ses pas le rapprochaient du salon fatidique.

Et bientôt, elle fut là, cette énorme porte en chêne. Le majordome entra en lui faisant signe d'attendre dans l'embrasure.

- **Monsieur, le jeune homme est arrivé.**

**- Fais le entrer.**

**- Bien.**

Draco haussa un sourcil au son de ses mots étrangers qu'il comprenait pourtant. Au moins il était fixé sur la nationalité de son mystérieux vieillard pervers . Il s'avança dans le salon lorsque le majordome lui fit signe. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée imposante et propageait des ombres sur les murs. L'homme était assis dans un fauteuil à dossier haut qui lui tournait le dos. Draco se demanda un instant ce qu'il devait faire lorsqu'il se leva soudainement pour lui faire face.

- **Bonsoir**. Je m'appelle Wilhem, et toi ?

Drago loupa un battement de cœur et écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver ?

A suivre…

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Essayer de découvrir la nationalité de ce mystérieux étranger !

Review ?


End file.
